Cellular wireless communications systems, for example, are designed to serve multiple wireless-enabled devices distributed over a large geographic area by dividing the area into regions called “cells” or “cell areas”. At or near the center of each cell area, a network-side access device (e.g., an access point or base station) is located to serve client devices located in the cell area and is commonly referred to as an “access terminal”. Examples of access terminals include wireless-enabled devices such as cellular telephones, laptops, personal digital assistants (PDAs), and/or other user equipment (e.g., mobile devices). An access terminal generally establishes a call, also referred to as a “communication session,” with an access point to communicate with other entities (e.g., servers) in the network.